Dumazu
Dumazu the Destroyer is an ancient demonic god of death and destruction and the main villain in the video game Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime. Dumazu was buried 4000 years ago but his cult survived into the present era. He sought to resurrect himself using the Shard of the Relic of Nilhe. History Primary Canon Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime Dumazu the Destroyer was an ancient pre-New World deity of near mythic destructive capabilities. He was worshiped by the Cult of Dumazu more out of fear than any true adulation. Likewise, Dumazu despised love and affection. However, Dumazu was more mortal than all-powerful god he was believed to be and in 2010 B.C., was buried. If the Relic of Nilhe were reformed, Dumazu could be revived. Dumazu was all but forgotten in the modern age. His tomb lay deep below the surface of present day New York City. In 1954, Parkview Psychiatric Hospital was built over the ancient tomb Third Draft of Script, Page 2. Decades later, Dumazu spoke only to Ismael the Deceiver, the last of his cult and his vehicle. The Shards of the Relic of Nilhe were unwittingly gathered by the junior team of the Ghostbusters. At Parkview, Ismael took the Relic and chanted a spell. Dumazu possessed Ismael and drew the team into the another dimension. The team manages to defeat him and they return back to the physical plane. Secondary Canon Insight Editions Dumazu was a despot feared by his subjects and worshiped as a living god of Pre-Columbian North America. In 2010 BCE, Dumazu passed on short of 130 years old. His followers believed he merely "ascended" instead of dying and would return to life someday then remake the world into a terrible paradise for them. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.77). Paragraph reads: "He lived for almost 130 years before finally passing on---or, as his followers called it "ascending"---in 2010 BCE, with the promise to one day return to physical life and remake the world into a terrible paradise for his followers." Dumazu's body was entombed in a cavern deep below what later became known as Manhattan. The world largely forgot about Dumazu. In the late twentieth century, Dumazu's ghost began to manifest in the dreams of his genetic descendants as a beast-faced demon and demanded the Relic of Nilhe. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.77). Paragraph reads: "In the late twentieth century, however, the spirit of the tyrant began to manifest in the dreams of his genetic descendants." One of his descendants unearthed the Relic of Nilhe during an excavation in Rhode Island. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.77). Paragraph reads: "The relic, a large, blue, crystal orb that was described in detail in these dreams, was later unearthed by one of these descendants during an excavation in Rhode Island." It was put on display at the Natural History Museum. Soon after, Dumazu's ghosts tried to claim the Relic. It partially manifested by transmogrifying several exhibits and forming them into a substitute body. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.77). Paragraph reads: "The entity managed a partial manifestation within the museum, transmogrifying several of the exhibits and forming them into a makeshift body." The Ghostbusters were called in. They attempted to force Dumazu out with positively charged Psychomagnotheric Slime but it was ineffective. They instead shattered the Relic of Nilhe with a concentrated proton blast which in turn prevented Dumazu from fully crossing over to the physical plane. Dumazu promised to return again then dispersed. IDW Comics The P.K.E. spike generated by the manifestation of Dumazu in Dimension 50-S was felt across the multiverse. The Ghostbusters in the prime dimension registered the spike and went to 50-S to investigate. By the time they arrived, Dumazu was already defeated by the junior team.50-S Memo (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6" (2018) (Comic p.21). 50-S reads: "The being had already been defeated, but the PKE spike was so powerful, it registered in our dimension and caused us to investigate." Gameplay Dumazu is the final boss in the game and second boss of Level 12: Temple of the Destroyer. *Attacks: Dumazu can swipe at the team with his claws or raise his fists and try to crush them. The fist slam also creates a limited shockwave. Later in the fight, he summons two glyphs that fire continuous lasers. He also later uses an attack that rains brimstone down on the team. Glyphs appear on the ground where brimstone will land. Both the lasers and brimstone move slowly enough to sidestep and dodge. Items Having unlocked every level and defeating Dumazu will earn the "Bustin' Makes Me Feel Good" Achievement worth 10 points. Classification Secondary Canon Insight Editions In the prime dimension, Dumazu partially manifested as a Class 4. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.77). Paragraph reads: "CLASS IV." IDW Comics In Dimension 50-S, Dumazu manifested as a Class 7.TomWaltz Tweet 5/3/1850-S Memo (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6" (2018) (Comic p.21). 50-S reads: "We found their dimension and the Ghostbusters who defend it during the aftermath of an encounter with an aggressive Class 7 entity known as DUMAZU." It generated a P.K.E. reading of 16090525.15.50-S Memo (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6" (2018) (Comic p.21). 50-S reads: "PKE reading 16090525.15." Trivia *According to writer of Sanctum of Slime, Tom Waltz: "Again, Dumazu already existed before I came into the picture, but after I did get the gig, I checked out any references to Dumazu and found the Sumerian version. My Dumazu is loosely based upon the research I did, but I also endeavored to create some new mythology as well. So, again, a bit of familiarity with an original twist... and a little paper umbrella to make the cocktail mix presentable!" http://ghostbusters.wikia.com/wiki/Interview_with_Tom_Waltz *Dumazu is partly based on the Proto-Sumerian king, Demuzid the Shepherd, of whom later kings claimed to be the reincarnation. External links *Ghostbusters Wiki Interview with Tom Waltz Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime' Secondary Canon *'Insight Editions' **Tobin's Spirit Guide ***Section IV: Gods and Major Demons ****Mentioned on Page 76. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.76). Paragraph reads: "Lotan manifested in New York during our encounter with Dumazu (see entry on facing page), circling the skies above the Museum of Natural History." ****Page 77 *'IDW Publishing **Ghostbusters Crossing Over ***Issue #3 ****Mentioned by Gabriel Sitter on page 4.Gabriel Sitter (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3" (2018) (Comic p.4). ''Gabriel Sitter says: "Or at least allowed us use of the portal to recruit help some against Dumazu..." ***Issue #6 ****Mentioned in 50-S Memo on page 21.50-S Memo (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6" (2018) (Comic p.21). 50-S reads: "We've also met their primary employees, the so-called "Sanctum of Slime" squad who faced and defeated Dumazu." **Ghostbusters IDW 20/20 ***Mentioned on the credits page.Narrator (2019). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters IDW 20/20" (2019) (Comic credits page). Narrator says: "The Sanctum of Slime Ghostbusters - Bridget, Samuel, Gabriel and Alan - have proven themselves many times over... first against the demon Dumazu, and later with the Ghostbusters of many other dimensions." References Gallery Primary Canon DumazuTheDestroyer08.jpg|Corpse in 2010 B.C. DumazuTheDestroyer09.jpg|Corpse in 2010 B.C. Level12GBSOSsc10.png|Dumazu rises in the present Dumazutrailerimage.png|Dumazu as seen in game trailer DumazuTheDestroyer2.jpg|Close up DumazuTheDestroyer5.png|Another Close up SanctumOfSlimeLevel12 07.jpg|About to attack SanctumOfSlimeLevel12 10.jpg|Glyph attacks DumazuTheDestroyer7.png|Dumazu going into defeat DumazuTheDestroyer3.jpg| DumazuTheDestroyer4.jpg|Dumazu meets his demise Secondary Canon DumazuInsight01.jpg|As seen on page 77 of Tobin's Spirit Guide Category:Ghostbusters: SOS Characters Category:Deity Category:Media Class 7 Category:Media Class 4 Category:IE:TSG Characters